


Arrange of Drum and Bass

by lyricalive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Flirting, Musicians, POV First Person, Present Tense, Tabloids, Teasing, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive
Summary: [Lyrica/Raiko POV] A ghostly musician strikes a chord with a living instrument, as the Prismriver Sisters bond with their charismatic new colleague.
Relationships: Horikawa Raiko/Lyrica Prismriver
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Prelude [Lyrica]

"Starting a new venture with you all is purely exciting. I already have a lot of ideas for the band."

Raiko Horikawa is the name of the percussionist who recently joined our ensemble. She speaks in a voice that's deep, confident, resounding, like a drum itself. With one hand on her hip, she uses the other to tap a wooden drumstick lightly against her thigh as she walks beside me on the road to the Human Village.

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead and run 'em by me! After all, I'm the manager for the Prismrivers."

Even hovering several inches above the ground, I barely meet Raiko's eyes. Despite our height difference, I can still carry the same level of confidence in my voice. Of course, I'm Lyrica Prismriver, an experienced professional. She may be talented, but she's also the new recruit here.

She tilts her head in consideration, letting her loose tie rock across her chest.

"Hm, since when? I thought Lunasa was the leader."

"That's how we sell it. The responsible elder sister image is good for publicity."

"Huh. Earlier, she told me she was the one who planned out the schedule for the upcoming event. I also noticed her giving most of the cues in your last concert."

My instinct is to get defensive, but her lax tone carries no hint of scorn behind it. So all I can do is answer straightforwardly.

"Sure, Sis handles those sorts of details. But as the manager, I'm in charge of getting all the gigs."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah! Why do you think I'm out here with you on promotion duty?"

I wave the stack of flyers in my hand. Printed on the top sheet is a flattering photograph of our four band members atop a decorated stage. Just like in the photograph, Raiko flashes a bright white grin.

"Makes sense. Then let's talk business, manager. For example, about our name…"

Well, we don't get very far in the discussion.

A few moments later, we spot a pair of girls from the village, dark-haired and modestly dressed, coming up on us from the opposite direction. They seem carefree, joking and chattering amongst themselves.

"Ooh, here's our chance." As they draw nearer, I clear my throat to begin a rehearsed spiel.

But Raiko steps forward and manages to get in the first word. Her assertive figure overtakes the two of them just as easily as me.

"Hey, ladies. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Uh? Sure…" The chattering of the girls immediately grows hushed, and they blink in surprise at being addressed by someone with such a strong presence.

"What's your favorite instrument?"

While she speaks, out of habit, Raiko is twirling her drumstick casually between her fingers. At this point, my keyboard and I may as well be a blur in the background.

"D-Drums," one of the girls stammers out quick.

"Definitely, we love drums!"

Raiko's smile in response is genuinely pleased.

"Really? Me too." She takes the opportunity to brandish one of our flyers. "As fate would have it, I'll be playing the drums with my band at the Stage of the Sun next week. I'd love it if you girls could make it."

"Oh, wow…"

"Yeah, we'll totally be there!"

"Great~ I want the sound to carry all the way to your soul," Raiko says with a meaningful glint in her eye. "Although I like all kinds of drums, my favorite beat will be the pounding of your heart."

The girls bring their hands to their mouths but are unable to stifle their giddy giggles before turning around to scurry back down the road. I'm pretty bewildered, myself, at just how smoothly that went.

"Gee… Your power is no joke. You can make anyone follow your rhythm."

"Ah." Raiko's brow furrows in disappointment. "Don't make it sound like I'm manipulating anyone."

Placing both hands sturdily on her hips, she leans in close to my face.

"I just think it's good to be able to share my passion with others. Don't you agree?"

For some reason, I feel the rhythm of my own body give a jolt. I don't know what to make of this hot sensation in my cheeks… Dragging my keyboard along, I drift a safe distance backwards.

"R-Right. That's what music is about! Glad to have someone on board who gets it."

***

A familiar hand, almost translucent in its paleness, waves up and down in front of my face.

"Hellooo? …Lyrica's been kinda distracted lately, don't you think?"

"Rather than distracted, I think she's focusing too hard. Like her perfectionism is finally kicking in."

It's not my style to space out like this. But lately, my thoughts have been wandering a lot… back to a certain incident a few years ago.

It was the year when the flowers were blooming out of control. And there was an annoying person who scolded me for… What was it? _Being too unclear of myself._ The rudest critic I've ever gotten.

"Ohhh. Maybe it has to do with our new member. A rival appeared to spark Lyrica's motivation!"

"Why would our own member be a rival?"

At the time, that person predicted that a new cycle was about to start. I guess she was right about that. I've definitely changed since then. I'm much more productive, and the quality of my songwriting has improved tenfold.

The sense of change is even clearer with the new drummer around, who sort of represents a new chapter in the band's story.

And yet. For the first time since that incident, there's an unclear feeling that's been tugging at me…

"Hey! Earth to Lyrica!"

The brassy shriek of a trumpet flares directly in my ear, and I almost fall to the floor.

"Ow, geez! I was listening, you know! Just busy thinking."

Of course, it's impossible to be mad in the presence of Merlin's music. She sticks out her tongue with a goofy smile, and I smile back.

"We're about done for today," Lunasa announces. "Shall we all turn in?"

She surveys the room for agreement, and a single arm raises into the air from the percussion section.

"Actually, I'd like to ask Lyrica to stay behind with me."

"Wait, what?" My head jerks in Raiko's direction. Her request is news to me.

The charismatic drummer crosses her legs comfortably. "We were talking the other day and didn't get to finish. I still have some questions for the manager."

"Manager?" Lunasa raises an eyebrow.

"You two should go on back to your rooms." Before she can contradict me, I lead her off with a nudge on the shoulder. "We might end up practicing a little longer."

"All right," she responds in her exceptionally calm tone. "I know you're not usually one for nitpicking. But I might suggest that your timing could have been a bit tighter on-"

"The second bridge, I know. I've got it!" She never falters with that responsible vibe, even though she's just barely older than Merlin and me. I don't like being talked down to, but at least I can always tell she cares.

"So you noticed. You are becoming a perfectionist after all." With a gentle nod, she spins toward the door, and the hazy shape of her violin trails behind her. "We'll see you later tonight then."

"Bye-bye, Sis," Merlin sing-songs. The curls of her hair bounce as she skips off. "Love you♪"

"Love you too," I reply automatically.

From her lofty seat on the edge of her large drum, Raiko watches quietly until both of them leave the recital hall. Then she leans back against the old mansion wall, well-toned arms cushioning her head.

"You and your sisters are so close. It's charming."

"Well, being together this long, it's only natural."

"A tight-knit family affair, and yet you took the leap of faith on me. I appreciate it."

I consider taking credit with a _you're welcome_ , but it doesn't seem quite right somehow. 

"Say," she continues, "have you ever had a fourth member in your band before?"

"Oh, uh… A long time ago."

"Yeah? What instrument did they play?"

"Well, she…"

I didn't expect to be talking about this all of a sudden. A flow of words bubbles up in me, since they've been a while unspoken.

"She was our vocalist. She had an amazing voice, delicate and bright like a windchime."

"Sounds unique. I can almost imagine it."

"It always made me proud when she'd sing songs I wrote. She really brought the lyrics to life. As a matter of fact, she was the person who got us into music in the first place~"

Raiko takes it all in, intrigued by my enthusiasm. "It sounds like I have a lot to live up to."

"Nah…" The words keep flowing. "It's not like we're aiming to be the same as before."

"Mm?"

"If she were still watching, she'd get bored of us doing the same stuff all the time. These days, we're all about trying new things!"

"It's true that incredible things are born when the old meets the new."

"Exactly. That's why, it's not like our merger was just doing you a favor either."

Eyes closed, she lowers her head in understanding. "I was hoping you'd say that. We really are like-minded in the end."

Raiko is surprisingly easy to talk to today. I'm feeling satisfied with our conversation. Maybe my weird uncertainty from before was just a fluke.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Not quite. There's something else that only you can answer."

Her eyes widen again, and she gives her drum a light kick with her heel as if to signal the change of pace.

"Before I came along, you used to handle percussion, right?"

"Right. My keyboard is loaded with samples that I can arrange into patterns."

"That's what I thought. Even if we're shaking things up, I want to understand the classic beat of this band."

"Oh♪"

She hops off of her drum and lands on steady feet. "Will you show me how it's done?"

"You're in for a treat. It's rare to hear my patterns unaccompanied."

"I can wait if you need time to get prepared."

"Heh-heh. Actually, it's you who might need to prepare yourself."

Of course, I know the impact will be stronger if I don't give her a chance.

I make a grand, sweeping gesture in the air above my keyboard. A flurry of noise spills out and fills the cavernous hall, rebounding off the high ceiling.

"…?" Caught off guard by the strange sounds emitting from the instrument, an uncharacteristic look of surprise flashes across Raiko's face.

In this special mode, each key is mapped to a sample. From the chaotic pool of sounds, I start picking out individual ones to play in short, evenly-spaced pulses, then amplifying one with another. The timbre of each tone is already so unusual, their combinations are even more mystifying.

"I've… never heard anything like that."

"That's my thing, you know." I cross my arms proudly. "They're called phantasmal sounds. There's literally nothing in the world that can compare!"

The spirits of noises that have nowhere else to exist are attracted to this keyboard. Sometimes I go out gathering them, and sometimes they come to me. The cry of an animal long extinct. The frequencies of forgotten technology. The echo of a broken windchime on a windless night.

"When their identities disappear, it's up to me to decide how to arrange them based purely on the mood."

"So, once again it's a remix of the old into new. The technique itself is unexpectedly modern. Like a spiritual deejay."

I don't know what that word means, so I press her further. "Well then? What do you think?"

"Hmm. Your sounds manage to blend in seamlessly with the other instruments. So you don't stand out on stage…"

"Eh!?" She isn't impressed at all?

"But as it turns out, you're not just one-third after all. You really are one of a kind." Her eyes narrow with a cool smile. "I like your style."

"Oh. I…" I'm usually a fast talker without slipping up, but I get tongue-tied for a second. "Ahem. Thanks."

Why was I so caught up in impressing her, anyway? I'm the senior here! I guess I just want to make sure she sees me that way.

"I think I get the vibe you're going for. It's somehow both daring and down-to-earth. I can get ideas from that."

"In that case, I've got plenty more to show you!"

I continue waving my hand like a conductor's wand in midair, calling forth phantasmal sounds from my trusty tool. The magnified crackle of petals unfolding on a flower that blooms once in a lifetime. The vague twinkle of a fairy's light at the dawn of spring - or how you might imagine the _twinkle_ to sound, even if it made no noise at all.

Raiko listens intently, her expression subtly changing with each one. But soon I notice her shift her gaze between my keyboard and me, and her mouth seems to curve into the slightest frown.

"Lyrica…"

"Yeah?"

"This poor thing never gets touched, huh?"

Pausing my performance for a moment, I look down at the keyboard. And I can only shrug. "Well, there's no need."

"You know, instruments need TLC just like people."

"How do you know that?"

She lets out a chuckle under her breath, reminding me of the answer. After all, the drum that she plays is actually...

"Er. I mean, it's kind of our aesthetic," I explain, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Showing off how we can play from a distance."

I wiggle two fingers on my right hand, and two keys are indented. The sound rings out, alternating B and A-sharp.

"It's pretty cool. But you can at least do it the old-fashioned way during practice."

"Well, I guess…"

"Trust me, you don't know what you're missing. Feeling the vibrations of something physical is a whole other dimension to the experience."

"Sure, it's not like I never-"

She inches up behind me before I know what's happening.

"Like this."

Reaching around my waist, her hand comes to rest upon my own, guiding it down toward the keyboard.

"…"

The old keys, even to my phantom body, feel strikingly cold. At the same time, the palm of her hand is so warm.

It's not like I never do it. But it feels different today.

I have to admit, it is a really good feeling.

"Go on," she urges.

Her chin is almost on my shoulder. My mind is blanking out a little. I'd ask her for some space, but… Maybe I don't actually want her to move? I don't think about it too hard.

I press firmly on a key. The resistance isn't all that much, but it sure feels heavy compared to the air.

The delicate glass clicks downward, and the note shivers through me.

"Yeah. I feel it."

My music isn't a pure magic essence like my sisters'. Theirs strikes the listener's soul directly, stirring the emotions. Mine travels through the ears first.

But at times like this, it's obvious that all good music is the same. No matter the route, it ends up in the soul soon enough. That's what Raiko says she aims for, too, isn't it?

Just one note has already energized me this much. I move along into a few bars of an improvised bassline, guiding around Raiko's hand that's still resting above mine.

Bass is the lowest pitch on the audible spectrum. Of course, my phantasmal sounds can go deeper than that. So when I play bass, I like riding the boundary where those notes come dangerously close to disappearing. That way, the listener can feel it even more clearly than they hear it.

Right now, the path of this music is also tracing my own feelings. I can't quite put it into words, but I can put it into sound.

"Oh!" Suddenly, Raiko pulls away to retrieve her drumsticks. As soon as she's gone, I'm reminded of how close she'd been. "That was a really good hook just now. I want to try it."

Taking a seat at her kit, she starts tapping out a steady beat to complement the piece I'd improvised. Hers is refreshingly more natural than my synthesized sound. The rich snap draws me in right away, making my own foot tap along.

"I've got the hang of it already! Why don't you follow?"

"How did I end up following you again?"

But I happily join in. In the next moment, our two parts are locked in a solid rhythm.

♫

Even without the other instruments to complete it, the duet doesn't feel empty. It's full of straightforward intensity, the type that makes for a lively dance track.

"Faster!"

This is the only word that's exchanged. From then on, we're reading each other's silent signals to increase the tempo slightly with each measure. The faster it gets, it becomes almost like a game, challenging each other to keep up. But we're so perfectly in tune that there are no missteps.

My fingers should be getting tired, yet it's like they're moving on their own, actively recharged by every note. It must go on for several minutes until reaching a climax that can't possibly go any faster.

Finally, she ends the song on a dramatic crash of a cymbal. Amplified by my phantasmal sounds, it fades out with a mysterious whisper, waves of an ocean that doesn't exist.

All my lingering tension is released in a deep sigh. I glance over at Raiko, and I can tell by the sweat glistening on her cheek that she'd put all her energy toward this number, even though it was just a rehearsal.

I catch myself spacing out. The way her messy bangs fall over her face is…

"Beautiful. What a beautiful harmony!" Her eyes are shining earnestly. "I won't forget this."

I blink and avert my eyes down to my keys, forgetting the word I'd been looking for. I must look silly smiling so widely, but I enjoyed that spontaneous session more than I can explain.

"Y-Yeah… The drum and bass always have to be in sync, or it's no good."

"Let's make sure to show off that synergy on stage. Right, partner?"

She extends one hand to shake. When I raise mine to accept, she connects with a resounding clap.

That note shivers through me too.

***

That's right. I'm living for myself these days.

No matter what, I don't have to hold anything back.

That's the sort of attitude that overcomes me as we're wrapping up the final encore of our third live in just a couple of weeks.

The crowd is cheering. Lunasa takes a graceful bow, and Merlin is pumping her fist in celebration.

And then there's Raiko, at the front and center of the stage. The song we composed together was our show-stopping finale. We'd practiced together several more times since the last, and it definitely seems to have paid off.

She brushes a wave of red hair behind her ear, catches my eye, and grins with satisfaction.

_"Rai-ko! Rai-ko!"_

Her attention is diverted by rhythmic shouts from the first row of the audience below. The loudest screams in particular are coming from one otherwise modest-looking girl.

Raiko leans forward to see the source of the voice.

"Oh, it's you again~ I'm glad you could make it." Who?

The girl gasps and shakes the shoulder of her friend beside her. "She remembers me!"

"Of course I remember. You've come to every concert since the time I invited you."

That's surprising. I wonder, does she remember every face in the crowd?

"I'm already your biggest fan!"

"Then that makes you my precious partner. I'll count on your support again and again."

She points her drumstick directly at the girl with a deliberate wink of the eye.

"See you next time, babe."

I probably could have captured the illusionary sound of an arrow to the girl's heart.

…But I'm too distracted to do that, because this little exchange strikes a bad chord with me.

"Thanks again, everybody! This has been the Horismriver Ensemble!"

We make our exit, stage left, and it's all I can do to mask my annoyance until we're out of public sight.

Why…? Just when I thought I was over it, here comes that uncertainty again. It doesn't make sense for me to be on this kind of emotional roller coaster. I can handle harmonizing my sisters' manic and depressive moods without a hitch. Does Raiko's presence somehow throw off my balance?

Well, I said I wouldn't hold anything back. I step up to express my concerns.

"Hey, Raiko."

Backstage, it's just the four of us. The cheers outside are muffled and distant. Raiko is busy congratulating the other two on a job well done, when my voice causes her to spin around.

"Hm?"

"What was that out there?"

"The new band name? I thought we agreed on it in the end."

"Not that," I insist. "I mean the way you winked at that girl."

"Oh. You know, eye contact is a key part of making a connection with the audience."

Her choice of words was the worse problem, but it's too embarrassing to even quote.

"I don't think there's a need to get that connected. It's almost like you're… flirting with them or something."

"Well, I love our fans. So it just comes naturally."

It shouldn't matter. It's none of my business, but…

Wait, no! It is my business!

I shake my head and give a shrug with one hand, clenching the opposite fist to keep composed.

"Flirting with the audience isn't part of the Prismriver brand. We don't want it to look like we care more about pandering than about our music."

Raiko looks confused. "That's strange. I thought you said that giving people an image they want to see is a good thing."

"Did I? Well, I changed my mind."

"Haha. What a fickle manager."

"The needs of a band change over time."

"You said it yesterday," Merlin chimes in.

"I heard it as well," Lunasa adds.

"That's not the point!"

Raiko breaks into an airy laugh that ends our squabble before it can start.

"…Aha. I get it."

"G-Get what?"

Even though I'm just speaking my mind, why do I feel like I've been caught in a crime?

She has the smuggest smile on her face as she moves in my direction.

"You don't need to worry about me spreading myself thin."

"I'm not-"

"There's plenty of passion to go around."

The color of my face starts to camouflage with my uniform as she approaches me a little too closely.

"What are you…!?"

I feel the tip of her drumstick against my chin. She applies just enough pressure to tilt my head to meet hers. My feet involuntarily lift off the ground, floating along with my keyboard.

"This is the angle of a front-row seat. How is it?"

She winks her eye again, but this time straight at me.

"………"

I open my mouth to answer, and an indescribable noise escapes my throat.

"Ooh!" Merlin squeals, clapping her hands from behind us. "Was that a new phantasmal sound?"

"I've certainly never heard it before." Lunasa nods in approval too.

"That's our sister~ Always coming up with cool new stuff!" 

"You were right, Merlin. It seems to be thanks to our new member after all."

"Well, well." Raiko draws her face even closer, so she's the only thing I can see. "I'm pleased to inspire you, Lyrica. I guess you're my true biggest fan."

What is going on!? My knees are quavering, even though there's no weight on them.

"Th-That's totally unprofessional! See, you can't just go around acting like this with everybody!"

Her amused expression unfaltering, she studies me carefully for a moment before deciding on an answer.

"If the manager says so… Maybe I'll narrow it down."

***

Rehearsing privately together was something I looked forward to before.

But I can hardly bear to look at her this time. I sit in the corner and pretend to be polishing my keyboard, intending to stall for as long as possible.

Patiently from across the room, she hums to herself. And she taps a drumstick against her thigh as usual. She seems completely unfazed, even though she's the one who made this difficult.

I'm annoyed. I'm annoyed!

I just want to…

"Ow. What was that?"

"What was what?"

Interrupted from her leisure, Raiko frowns and rubs her forehead. "I felt an odd sensation, like an invisible hand flicking my face."

"Well, this mansion is haunted after all. Can't guarantee the lack of ghosts."

"Ha. Very funny."

She turns back away from me. I'm fiddling with my keyboard and looking conspicuously innocent. I let a few moments pass in silence.

And then, I strike again.

"…Seriously. Are you doing something?"

"No." I know it's immature, but it's making me feel a little better at least. She definitely deserves it after how much she messed with me. "Seems like you need to check your tuning."

Doubtful eyes lingering for several seconds, Raiko finally turns around again.

It's pushing my luck, but I decide to pull the trick one more time. I aim, without looking, at the back of her neck.

"…"

No response.

When I glance to check, I flinch in surprise to find her directly behind me.

"Aha. Feeling mischievous today, are we?"

"Huh?" Oops.

"I thought I told you, instruments don't like being teased from afar like that."

Raiko's entire body leans into me, backing me against the wall, leaving nowhere to escape. How does it always end up like this?

And how did I end up being the one scolded for teasing?

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Are you sure? You seem to want to play me pretty badly."

"D-Don't flatter yourself!"

"I'm just saying. If you want to touch me, you'd better do it directly."

Without hesitation, the drummer - no, the drum - reaches out and seizes my splayed hand by the wrist.

And she plants it squarely above the curve of her own chest.

"…!?!?"

"Mm. Isn't that better?"

Deep and resonant, her heartbeat pounds against my fingertips. The rhythm is unmistakable.

"Listen there. You do have a musician's touch."

This type of powerful pounding can't be synthesized. She's getting a genuine thrill out of it.

Meanwhile, I'm so confused that my head is spinning like a record. At the very least, the source of my unclear feelings is clear.

"I don't get it! Why are you acting this way?"

"Because…"

Nervously, I hold my breath for her explanation.

Instead, she only laughs. Even her laughter has a captivating rhythm to it.

"Well, isn't the music the only answer you need?"

_So cute. I can tell I'm going to have fun doing this dance with you♪_

_Don't miss a beat, all right?_


	2. Intermezzo [Raiko]

Just like any well-rounded melody, we've been having ups and downs. Some friction, some friendly banter.

I'd say today is a pleasantly high note. Lyrica seems to have let down her guard for a bit, and we're able to cooperate ideally.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel as a full group?" Lunasa asks us before splitting up. Her expression looks worried, but then again, it often does. That's just her natural character.

"I bet it would stir up lots of hype for people to see the whole band together!" Merlin adds in her entirely opposite tone of voice.

But Lyrica shakes her head. "The next live is in two days, and there's plenty of prep work for you guys to finish here."

"Lyrica and I can take care of the promotion as usual. Leave it to us." I wrap my arm around the small keyboardist's shoulder, giving it a hearty pat.

She flinches at the touch for just a second, then sticks through it with a tough grin. "Yeah. The trick is to leave 'em wanting more!"

We've secured permission from the owners of the Moriya Shrine to advertise along their ropeway line. Our band is popular enough by this point that it's mutually beneficial.

Hanging high in the fresh mountain air, backdropped by the reds and yellows of the forest foliage, I freestyle on my electric drum pads while she trills on the upper octaves of her keys. The interplay has a jazzy vibe that suits the chill autumn atmosphere.

When the humans from the village lean out of the windows of their suspended contraptions for a closer listen, we approach and introduce ourselves.

One young teenager is surprised to learn about me as the new drummer, musing that the ensemble might be more their style than they first thought.

One seasoned patron of the arts is so focused on my bandmate as we speak, I suspect they're more specifically a member of the Lyrica Fan Club. She certainly enjoys the attention, and I enjoy watching her bask in it.

One sweet family tells us that they attended our previous concert at the Stage of the Sun, where we played an overture inspired by the area's sunflowers. They say they're thinking about planning a trip to the garden because of it. We're obligated to give them a disclaimer to be careful in those types of places.

Still, the way they all seem starstruck to see us, it fills me with energy. It's everything I could have hoped for as a musician, to be able to affect people so strongly.

"This is going great♪" Lyrica notes, thumbing through the flyers. "We're down to half the stack already."

_Clap, clap._

From behind us, in the opposite direction of the ropeway, we hear the sound of applause from a single pair of hands. The tempo is off in a way that makes it sound somewhat sarcastic.

"Very impressive sales technique! I'd love to have you promoting my paper."

It's the infamous _tengu_ journalist who lives on this mountain, now sneaking up even closer. As we turn around to witness the black-and-white blur settle into position, she tips her red cap in a bid for professionalism. I return the sentiment with a shallow nod of the head. In my opinion, the best way to deal with the press is to be as straightforward as possible.

"Unfortunately, I can only promote things I have real passion for."

"A-ya-ya, how harsh. Not the biggest fan of me, I see." Her expression tightens into a grimace, but she shrugs indifferently. "Fair enough. I prefer more traditional Japanese music myself."

Hmm, that reminds me, I haven't introduced the Prismrivers to the Tsukumos. I'd like to get a chance sometime.

Meanwhile, Lyrica crosses her arms in irritation, a common reaction to the troublesome _tengu_.

"If you don't like us, then why are you tailing us?"

The reporter has a swift answer. "Whether I'm personally interested or not, you guys are trending. That makes you newsworthy. In that case, your charisma will be helping promote my paper after all."

When I first joined with the Prismriver Ensemble, we used this person's newspaper to give us our first push of momentum. Maybe giving her a follow-up for her own benefit would be fair return.

Glancing around, she scratches her chin with exaggerated curiosity. "Say, where are the other two members today?"

"They're busy prepping," Lyrica replies. "If you need to know something, I can answer as our manager."

"Great!" At that, the reporter's tongue starts running at the speed of lightning. "Can I get a statement on your upcoming show? How are you feeling in regards to the merger? Any creative disputes? What does this new chapter in the band's story mean to you?"

Lyrica waves her hand to interrupt. "Slow down, will you!? That's too many questions at once."

The _tengu_ laughs carelessly and spreads her pitch-black wings, which parachute her backwards on the breeze. "Think a little harder, Ms. Manager! I'll be back for a proper interview soon."

Over time, the crowd on the transportation line begins to thin out, almost as if they'd been advised to head home early. Could it be the weather?

"Raiko, what are you looking at?"

The clouds overhead. They haven't darkened just yet, but there's something off about them.

"It feels like a storm's coming."

"You think so, huh…"

"Mm-hmm. I can sense it."

I'm smiling as I deliver this news. The sound of thunder is my lifeblood. It runs through my veins and flows out of my drumsticks at every performance. It might be strange to look forward to stormy weather, but it definitely gets me pumped up. I'd even suggest hosting a live in the rain one day, except I don't think the audience would enjoy it as much.

"Lunasa says she can sense it too. Something about the tension in the atmosphere."

It's just an intuitive thing for me, but that explanation sounds about right.

Lyrica folds her hands behind her back as she recalls her memories. "The three of us were always together during storms. Merlin would go especially crazy at the noise. So Lunasa would play a calming song to make it bearable."

The Prismrivers' sisterly bond is always refreshing. "That's nice."

"Yeah. But it's not like we need it anymore." She adds in a mumble, "Is that why she wanted to stay together?"

"It doesn't bother me either. But even if we can handle it, our flyers aren't going to hold up very well."

"Geez, you're right. What a pain."

I point my thumb in the direction of the nearby mountaintop. "It might be a good idea to take shelter at the shrine till it passes."

"I mean…" Lyrica's mouth scrunches to the side of her freckled face. "All the people left, and I don't want to be out here for nothing. I'd rather just head home."

That's a shame to hear. I'd like to stay out a bit longer. "If you want, I can take you home and then come back to try and finish things off myself."

Our fickle manager doesn't seem to like that idea either. Stubborn eyes shift back and forth between me and the distant shrine building.

Finally, she says with determination, "On second thought. If we're going to camp out, then quick, before it starts!"

Thick straw ropes stretch across the slanted roof, a symbol of a sacred place. Wooden pillars rise from the ground to support the grand structure at even intervals. It's a good place to duck for cover - and a good place to spend some time together for its own sake. Downtime is important. There's no rhythm without rests, after all.

The flyers, along with my drumsticks, are tucked safely inside my jacket. We stand side by side under the dripping eaves of the main worship building, and I think about what kind of small talk I can make until the weather clears.

"So, _are_ there any creative disputes to report?"

"Eh… Even if we did have some, that's not something we should tell the press anyway."

What a pragmatic answer. I'd like a more personal one. "I see. What if we keep it just between us?"

"Well," she begins all too readily, counting the first point on her index finger, "I'm still not sold on the stage positions."

Aha. I had a feeling she would say something like that.

"Putting the drums at the center is no good? But the drum is the heartbeat of the performance."

"If the drum is the heartbeat, then what am I?"

"Of course, your bassline is the solid backbone."

Catching on quickly, she puffs out her chest. "That doesn't mean I should be in the back!"

I laugh. "You walked right into that one♪"

"Actually, I think we're too stationary in general. Our instrument setups are all free-floating, so we should take advantage of that to move around the stage more."

That kind of choreography could be interesting. "I see. For example, if the drums start in the back and come to the front, it would give the atmosphere a suspenseful feeling."

"Exactly!"

I nod with enthusiasm. "I hear you. We should keep our lives lively!"

Satisfied, Lyrica leans against the nearest pillar, letting the counting hand drop to her side. If creative disputes can be solved that easily, we must be doing well. I love the feeling of connection in exchanging ideas with a musical partner.

The rain has amplified from a drip to a rush, and the sky is dyed in monotone gray. A decorative green windchime dangling from the rafter of the building gives a shrill ring as a gust blows by. Lyrica's chin swings upward to meet the source.

"I hear a prayer to this shrine might help stop the wind, but not the rain or thunder…"

"There's another god you can ask about that," I offer to introduce her.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not very religious."

"Hmmm." Bending one knee, I kick my heel back against a second pillar. "Even though you meet gods all the time? I assume you've played for plenty."

"Sure. Remember, we've even been crashed by some. Doesn't meeting them make them feel even less reliable?"

"I guess it depends. But they can be so awe-inspiring too. Real forces of nature, like now."

We take a moment to stare out at the increasingly turbulent tempest. Lyrica raises her arm to hold her loose hat in place.

"…Can you tell if it'll be really strong?" she asks with a side glance. I catch the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Might be. But, hey, that just means there'll be lots of exciting sounds to listen to."

"Right…" She gives up on the hat, bringing it down to clutch against her torso. Her fingers fidget with the brim, maybe trying to wring out some water. "This might be the best chance to sample it into my keyboard."

"You've never sampled thunder?" 

"No." She's still fidgeting, in such an odd way. "The last time I tried to catch it at full strength was…"

A powerful, all-encompassing _CRACK_ interrupts her sentence. It's the first strike of thunder - early, and very close.

Unexpectedly, Lyrica's eyes widen into round saucers. Ironic as it is, it looks like she's just seen a ghost.

"Lyrica, are you okay?"

Looking closer, the lines on her forehead are contorted with distress. I've never seen her make a face like that before.

"O-Of course, I-"

The _CRACK_ strikes again, just as loud. This time, the palms of her hands fly up instinctively to cover her ears, and her hat drops into a puddle on the floor.

"Lyrica…"

It's almost like she's being attacked by an invisible enemy. Her spectral body seems to be fraying at the edges, distorting her silhouette, as if ready to disappear.

I take one step towards her, and she tosses her head defiantly.

"No, wait. It's not…" The shaky voice trails off.

On top of the negative feelings, she must be embarrassed of her own reaction, though she has no reason to be. I don't want her to have to hold back her fear, though I also don't want her to be afraid at all.

My chest tightens in the most unusual way.

Something that's practically a part of me, to be hurting a person I care about…

For a rare moment, the first in a long while, I feel… powerless. What an awful feeling.

But I can set that aside, because I'm sure Lyrica has it worse. There _is_ something I can do.

"Hey. Stay steady."

My arms circle around her and pull her into my chest. She's so small in comparison, I'm nearly eclipsing her.

"Ah…"

Her chilly, translucent body grows warm where my hands come into contact. The warmer it grows, the more solid it becomes. As the color of her skin washes back into place, I'm able to hold onto her tightly.

"Focus on the essence of it."

She listens. No other sound is quite the same, but there are many similar enough to put it into perspective. Maybe she can compare it to samples she's collected before: the roaring of a waterfall, the toppling of a tree. Would it be inappropriate to suggest the crash of my drums?

Like the venting of an angry god, thunder is an aggressive sound. A dangerous sound. At the same time, it's also the sound of release. I think it's beautiful, even in its pure form.

But most importantly, it inspires me because being able to control that sound is empowering. To take it from chaos and make it your own.

Lyrica must understand. Of all the sounds she works with, this one shouldn't be out of her reach.

"Make it follow your rhythm."

That's the key. Feel when the next strike is coming, and expect it.

The relation of sound and light is also helpful, of course. When they dance together, the light takes the lead, and the sound chases its heels. At this moment, the light flashes across the horizon, and I know what's next.

"Here it comes. …Now."

_CRACK._

"…"

With the warning, her muscles still tense at the noise but they don't lose control.

I tap one finger very lightly against her shoulder, keeping time like a metronome between the crashes.

"Good♪ …And again."

_CRACK._

She doesn't even shudder this time.

"…Mm."

Soft brown hair bobs against my wrist. Her figure is no longer hunched over, but relaxed against my grip. It's a comfortable position.

"Once you reign it in, it's something completely different. You knew that already, right?"

She tilts her head to look up at me. I see that her cute, stubborn and confident face has finally returned.

"Right, I know. It's just hard to focus on it in the moment."

I assure her, "I get it. Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"I wouldn't… say it's a fear," she insists through reddened cheeks. "I guess it's because I'm so sensitive to noises. There's a few that get to me."

Something even noisier than a noisy ghost. Another reason to be impressed by the gods.

"Well, did you manage to get a sample of it?"

"I did." Her mood brightens, white teeth on display in a skewed grin. "Now I can arrange it with no problem."

"Good! I'm excited to see how it sounds next to my drums."

Stiffening back up a little, Lyrica has one more thing to say.

"…Thanks for the help. It calmed me down."

"Just like your sister?"

"Uh." She blinks, letting her hazel eyes wander to one side. "Different, but… Yeah."

"I'm glad I could be here."

My rough fingertips lightly stroke her shoulders that are still in my grasp. I like the way things worked out today.

"Y-You can let go now."

Hmm. I don't think that's what she really means. But since that's what she says, I have no choice but to let go with a smile.

Now that she's learned to channel the thunder, I hope she has it in her to call me whenever she likes.

…I think there was an extra flash of light somewhere in there, one that wasn't followed by a rumble. I make the mistake of not paying it much mind.

***

Lunasa and Merlin are waiting for us in the mansion's courtyard as soon as the sun is shining again.

"There you two are. I hope you were safe in the storm."

"Just fine~" Lyrica answers her eldest sister, cutting out any unnecessary details.

I'm pleased to report, "We got rid of all the flyers in the end. Visitors went home for the storm, but even more dropped by afterward because they heard we were around."

"Yeah, the villagers share word fast." Lyrica eyes me from the side with a wry smirk. "That 'biggest fan' of yours was one of them, no surprise."

"So was yours," I retort. "That dedicated fan club member came back to see you twice."

Flustered that I'd taken notice, she rapidly blinks away her smirk. "W-Well, I guess."

Lunasa chuckles lightly. "It sounds like a very productive day."

"Yeah," Lyrica goes on. "Basically, our improv was a big hit!"

"That's sooo cool! I wanna hear it too!"

Merlin's pure energy always sets a good mood, one that does make me want to play again right now. But she interrupts her own request with an unrelated thought.

"Oh! Lyrica, your hat is dirty. You'd better clean it before the show!"

"Huh, it is?"

It must be stained from when it fell off earlier. Instinctively, I lean in toward Lyrica for a better look at the brim, reaching to brush back the fluffy hair surrounding it.

"I'll take it," the eldest sister speaks up before I get a chance. "I can wash it along with our other clothes."

Straightening my posture, I back away and let Lunasa's delicate hands remove the headpiece instead.

_"…Tsk."_

"?"

We all distinctly heard it. Someone's voice in the area nearby.

Noticing our alert go up as we scan around the perimeter of the courtyard, the owner of the voice no longer finds it efficient to hide. Swaying on the tall stilts of her shoes, the shady silhouette of the newspaper reporter steps out from behind the trunk of a tree, camera in hand.

"Don't mind me! Just your friendly neighborhood journalist on patrol."

"You again." Lyrica's welcome is terse. "Are you back for that interview?"

"Oh, that? I won't be needing it anymore."

"Hm? Why not?" I place one hand on my hip as I pose the question. Surely the trends don't change that abruptly.

"I _was_ following you for an interview, but along the way I stumbled upon a scandal instead!"

"Scandal!?" Merlin gets excited at the provocative word. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. The lurid affair between an idol and a manager… Classic."

"…"

The four surprised eyes of Lyrica's sisters fall squarely on the two of us, eager for clarification.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Unshaken, I take the opportunity to speak up. "We're all professionals here. You can quote me on that."

"Your statement is duly noted." The reporter taps the lens of her camera tauntingly. "But multiple angles are important. We'll see what else the readers can interpret from this image too."

"What happened?" demands Lunasa. "What is she talking about?"

"You dirty little…" Lyrica grits her teeth, clearly not in the mood to explain. Even with that, her sisters can wordlessly read her intents.

Soon, all three join in launching a flurry of _danmaku_ light bullets in the reporter's direction. Lyrica's are aimed directly at her camera in hopes of knocking it out of her grip. But the _tengu_ is too quick. With a few aerial acrobatics, she avoids each shot.

"Whoa, easy there! I'm no villain. I've got freedom of press."

"Yet you'd use it to spread nonsense, rather than the good word of our concert?" I glide forward to challenge her next. "Surely the quality of music sells itself."

"Oh, I plan to cover the details of the show as well."

She dodges me in the same way, and the frills of her skirt bounce as she lifts one sharp knee to angle herself for a clean escape.

"…But you get it, right? A good article, like a good song, has to have a catchy hook."

The room is tense. While pacing back and forth, Lyrica drifts at a conspicuous distance from me, even though we're in the privacy of her home.

If for only one reason, I'm irritated at the situation for inspiring this stifling paranoia. Just when Lyrica had been starting to get more comfortable, suddenly there's a distance again. I can agree with the _tengu_ on this much: There's nothing I hate more than losing freedom of expression.

"This is the worst! The fans are going to go crazy!"

Public reception is clearly a problem too. Even so…

"It's not the end of the world. We'll figure something out."

As much as I try to reassure her, she looks inconsolable, almost worse than during the storm. I wonder if even Lunasa could calm her down.

Finally, she takes a deep, relaxing breath of her own accord. "I know. I will. I'm the manager, after all!"

Ms. Manager rests a tightly-curled fist against her temple. She's so deep in thought, I can almost hear her intensity. Could that be the phantasmal sound of gears turning in her head?

It's a tough call, because being straightforward in this case isn't necessarily the best plan either. That is, we can't easily explain what we were doing at the shrine. Although I'm sure the Lyrica Fan Club would be charmed to discover a hidden weakness of hers - and I can't blame them - that's not the image she wants for herself. And I can't blame her either.

"How are you doing? Any ideas?" Lunasa's melancholy voice rings forth as both sisters lean their upper bodies into the doorway.

Merlin balls her hand into a strong fist. "We won't let that sneaky _tengu_ expose your affair!"

"Don't say it like it's actually happening!!"

With a stomp of her foot, Lyrica lets her body fall backwards in frustration on the couch.

"Gah… This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, when I said we shouldn't act in a way that gives a weird image."

She doesn't exactly aim this comment at me. In fact, she's avoiding eye contact, like she does when she's embarrassed at herself.

But it does make me think I ought to take responsibility.

There's no other choice but to move forward through our brainstorm, weighing the risks of direct confrontation. Until it's decided…

***

Like I said, we've taken advantage of this newspaper in the past, so you might be able to call it karma. But that doesn't mean I'll just let it slide.

I knock firmly on the wooden door in front of me. On this maple-strewn cliff of Youkai Mountain, a muffled voice calls from inside a plain-looking house.

"What do you want, Hatate? I'm busy writing."

It would seem she doesn't get many regular visitors.

I knock again, four quarter-beats evenly spaced over a measure of common time. Maybe she recognizes my rhythm, and the door swings open.

"Ah. Well, if it isn't my next subject!"

"As you might have guessed, I'm here to negotiate that it isn't."

A touch of condescension creeps into her professional voice. "Odd. Shouldn't that be your manager's job?"

I sigh. I know Lyrica wanted to be recognized as the manager, but not like this.

"Either way, I'm a fair journalist. If you want, I'll give you a chance to say your piece!"

"Mm." This may be true, except that she intends to decide on her own which pieces make the puzzle in the end.

Taking a step through the door, I can hardly believe the clutter. The exterior of the building may be in better shape than the Prismrivers' aged mansion, but the inside is much worse. Disastrous mountains of papers are scattered from corner to corner with no attempt at organization.

Still, she seems to know the path by heart as she navigates back toward her desk. Instead of using the chair, she roughly shoves aside some delicate-looking equipment in order to take a casual seat on the flat surface.

"Shouldn't you be careful with those tools?"

"Of course, of course," she answers with so little hesitation that it's almost convincing. "They're all indispensable to me. Typewriter, camera, flash bulbs…"

She scans the pile of paraphernalia until trailing off into a show of thoughtful silence.

"There is one essential tool I'm missing. It sure would be convenient to have a sound recorder. Maybe your band has some recommendations for me?"

"I suppose I can ask later. Our band has a person who specializes in audio sampling, after all."

"Much appreciated." Her voice then sharply raises in volume as she crows, "…Speaking of that special person! It seems like congratulations are in order."

"I'll say it again… You're mistaken."

"Don't be shy. You know, I've been confused about why you decided to partner with the phantoms instead of your good old-fashioned _tsukumogami_ friends. It truly is enlightening for me to learn why the decision was made."

"You're assuming too much." I can tell she's used to leading interviewees toward the information she wants. I put a stop to that flow early. "And making assumptions about people's personal lives is crossing a line even for you."

"Is it really that big a deal?" Her smile is stiff. "It seems to trouble you a lot, for something you claim isn't true."

"What troubles me is the idea of making our fans upset with words that were put into my mouth."

"If they'd be upset by you having a relationship, then aren't you the one who should feel guilty?"

"A relationship isn't shameful. But if I have something to express, I'd like to do it myself."

"Perfect!" She sweeps her hand to the side, letting her fingers hover above the keys of her typewriter. "Is that a confession? I'll be happy to report that too."

"…Ms. Reporter. You're really unpleasant, you know that?" I'd prefer to avoid incivility, but her naturally provocative demeanor is impossible to get along with.

She's heard it enough times to steel herself from taking any offense. "Say what you will, but I'm only doing my job. Nothing can silence me from that."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure."

"Is that a threat…?" The _tengu_ raises one thick brow. "I'll have you know I'm used to stormy skies. Unlike some people, your thunder doesn't scare me."

I narrow my eyes back at her. A low blow, and one that proves her misinterpretation was willful from the start.

"No, I'm not here to fight you."

She catches my gaze wander toward the camera on her desk, and she lays a hand on it defensively.

"I won't break your camera either. Your poor tools are abused enough."

"Then what do you want?"

"I have a new statement I'd like to put forward."

Her face lightens up. "Oh? How surprisingly cooperative of you."

Here's where it gets interesting.

"You said before that writing articles is like music, in that it needs a good hook."

"That's true. Our careers are similar in various ways."

"Another similarity… Like writing, music also has great reach. It's a stage to deliver a message."

I think of the family who told us they were inspired by our song. It's good proof that art can drive people to action.

_"…"_

Distracted for a moment, the reporter glances around suspiciously, as if an unseen presence is unsettling her. Then she returns to listening intently. "Go on."

"As you know, the ensemble has a longstanding base of older, sophisticated patrons. The same sort who faithfully subscribe to newspapers."

"Mm."

"Lately, we've also begun to attract the rebellious, skeptical type. The youth seeking to understand the flaws of society."

"I can point you toward plenty of flaws. In fact, the corruption of the mountain's caste system is a beat I happen to cover."

"The biggest flaw I see… is the poor character of the _tengu_ press. That's _my_ beat to cover."

She's beginning to feel the pressure. The reporter takes a stand from her desk, planting her high-heeled sandals on the floor with a defiant click.

"What are you getting at? You're going to attack me through music?"

"I'm just saying the platform is there."

"Tsk. I'm calling your bluff. What abstract message would you be trying to send?"

I roll one drumstick smoothly between my fingers. "I'm open to inspiration."

"That I'm a liar? Second to the Spirit News? Stir up a boycott?" She shakes her head derisively. "How are you going to convey that in a song without vocals?"

_"Heh-heh…"_

"Who said it won't have vocals?"

"I didn't know you had a vocalist in the ensemble…"

"We don't."

In this moment, the hazy rectangular shape of a piano keyboard materializes at my side, floating on small white wings. Its speakers crackle with a few mysterious noises before tuning into the fresh recording of her voice.

"…But you just gave an excellent audition♪"

The reporter's tense frown stretches widely across her jaw. "This… is dirtier than I expected out of you. What happened to that integrity you boasted about? Only doing things out of passion."

I'm not about to fall for her deflected hypocrisy. "Haha. I promise you, I'm very passionate about protecting my band's freedom."

I rap my stick twice against the wall, a pre-planned signal.

"Of course, we wouldn't speak out against someone who hasn't wronged us. So I hope you'll consider a truce."

A symphony of loud clacking sounds emanates from the desk behind her, as her typewriter mysteriously starts moving on its own. She whirls around in a frenzy, eyes landing upon a baffling scene.

"Huh? …Ahhh!! My manuscript!"

The paper in its frame becomes splotched in dark ink, nonsensical characters overwriting whatever hard-hitting content had been present before. Her exasperated glare whips in my direction.

"What's going on here!?"

"Poetic, isn't it? The tools themselves will rebel when the master is unworthy."

That's one way of putting it. They may also have a bit of help from someone who's good at manipulating keys.

***

There's a species of _tsukumogami_ called the "inkstone spirit." After the stone has been used to copy the same manuscript over and over through the centuries, eventually, the story itself may come to life. Out from the ink, phantasmal sounds and images leak into existence, becoming their own reality.

Between truth and fiction is a very interesting line. The _tengu_ 's story was based in a lie, but there was some truth hidden in it.

So that truth lives on, hidden in a lie… something like that.

On the scenic route down from the mountain, a newly visible Lyrica and I are celebrating our cooperative success.

"Heh-heh-heh. We were amazing! For once, that jerk had no clue what to do with herself."

Her smile is beaming beneath scattered freckles, and her elbow grazes my arm as she flaunts her good cheer. Nice to be walking this close together again.

"It felt great turning the tables," I agree wholeheartedly. "By the way, even though it was an equal effort, is it all right that I ended up taking center stage?"

Lyrica is the one who came up with a great deal of the plan, from the musical leverage to the physical insurance. She has a surprisingly clever mind for these kinds of schemes. For such a small person, she's a formidable opponent to have on your bad side. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to be upset that I stole her thunder.

"Yeah, well… A good manager has to be comfortable working behind the scenes sometimes."

I nod understandingly. Rather than being the 'doer,' I suspect she prefers being the idea person more than she lets on. One to start things rather than finish them.

…Sort of like how she planted the seed of something with me, then continues to play coy.

It's a shame. I was having fun taking it slow with her, but things have unnaturally sped up. Call it the rebellious spirit in me… This experience only clarified my feelings further.

I'm not one to chase, but I'm also not one to hold back. I know her feelings can't stay bottled up forever either. 

Just this once, maybe I can take a little shortcut to getting the rhythm back on track.

"Lyrica, don't you think we ought to practice?"

She tips her ear casually my way. "Practice what? For the show tomorrow?"

"No. Practice how to make the announcement for real."

"The announce-… _Huh!?_ "

"Haha♪"

The wrinkled nose at the center of her flustered face is so charming. I'd like to see more of that face.

"Geez, Raiko. For someone with good timing, don't you know when it's too soon?"

Of course, this timing wouldn't have been right. That's why I want to keep playing.

_Here we go again, from the top._

_Lately, though, there's a different tune stuck in my head…_


	3. Finale [Lyrica]

"So?"

Three heads raise up at once from behind the stark white piece of sheet music. Using synthesized versions of their instruments, I've just performed a preview of my new composition, and I'm waiting eagerly on their feedback.

Merlin is the first to respond, a bright grin growing on her lips until they can't stay shut anymore.

"Sis! That was amazing!!"

"Heh."

She's right. It might be my best work to date, if I say so myself. With a carefully paced buildup, there are a lot of layers coming together in it. But more than the individual notes, what matters is that the sound in the end is hard-hitting.

"Very powerful," says Lunasa. "It conveyed a strong sense of longing."

"But at the same time, it made my heart so happy!"

I give her a casual nod. "Right, right. I thought you two would be able to pull off that combination well."

"Hm." Lunasa gently strokes her chin. "Was it written for us?"

"I mean… Of course, it's for the band."

"Raiko, how about it?" Merlin cheerfully invites the final voice into the conversation. "Seems like a slower tempo than usual, but you still like it?"

The drummer had remained thoughtfully silent during my sisters' review. Now, her warm red eyes burn into me as she delivers her answer.

"I love it."

After dismissal, Lunasa is lingering in the recital hall. Raiko has headed out, and Merlin has headed back to her room. Before I get the chance to leave too, my gloomy sister pulls me aside with an unusual question.

"Lyrica," she whispers. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

I raise an eyebrow at her overly serious expression. "Er, not really. Why would you ask that?"

"Well." Her words slip out softly, as if dancing around a secret. "You always used to write aggressive music when you were angry with me."

"This one wasn't aggressive!" I return a little too aggressively.

"I know. Instead, it sounds like… something is tugging at your heartstrings."

"…"

"Whatever it is, you can always come to us."

My sister is smart, but she's also so dramatic. Sometimes you should leave it at art, not overanalyze!

"Thanks… But don't worry about me so much, okay?"

Her chin sinks with a calm nod.

"For once, I might not worry. Because… this song seemed to have a very pleasant ending."

***

"Ah, Lyrica. Busy, even on your free day?"

A few afternoons later. On this rare occasion, Raiko isn't holding her drumsticks, but has them tucked into the belt of her skirt. Leaning against the fence of the courtyard, she shoots me a slick wave as she catches me leaving the front door with my instrument.

"I'm going out to collect some sounds," I answer her. "There's a good atmosphere for it."

A better question is, what is she doing around our mansion on the off-day anyway?

I'm wearing my uniform vest, just because it's convenient. Raiko is missing her formal suit jacket, and the rolled-up sleeves of her shirt are showing off her sturdy forearms. Not really fair that she still gives off a stronger presence than me while being more underdressed.

She crosses those arms against her chest with a smile.

"Right. Such an interesting hobby of yours. I get the sense that your whole life is music."

There's a beat of silence.

"Um."

Raiko just stands there, like she's waiting for me to say something.

If anyone's whole life is music, it's her. Even without her sticks in action, her head is rocking lightly back and forth in a way that never stops keeping a pattern. I guess she's looking for more inspiration.

And she seemed interested in my phantasmal sounds before, so…

"…Did you want to come too?"

"Oh?"

It's not like I mind either way. I'm not talking as a manager right now, but it probably sounds like I'm pulling her into more collab work. After all the hours she's spent overtime with me, I don't expect-

"I'd love to."

Huh. She sure uses that word freely…

Wait, what did I just agree to?

I remember a moment from rehearsal the other day. Merlin's eyes are completely glued to Raiko's drumsticks, which blur into all sorts of shapes as they glide and spin through her solo. Merlin has always been the excitable type who gets easily obsessed with anything that catches her attention. It's no surprise at all that Raiko's rhythm would hook her.

I sneak up behind my sister and lean against her shoulder with a snicker.

"Merlin, you're staring too hard. Someone might think you've got a crush on her."

Her trance breaks, and she turns to me with that naive smile of hers.

"You think? I'm just watching because I see you watching all the time!"

"Wha-?"

"I get it now!" she says with a giggle. "It's really fascinating~"

Back in reality, we find ourselves traveling together _andante_ down the dusty path out from the mansion.

Every once in a while, I cut my eyes to the side. All I can see are her broad shoulders, and the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath a half-buttoned collar.

I'm not trying to stare now either… It's not my fault she's so tall.

I can't get the obvious question out of my head. _Is this a date?_ Or at least something the _tengu_ could construe as one. Good thing she's off our backs for a while.

But I still wonder. And I wonder if Raiko's wondering the same. She's always so casual, even in awkward situations. She's probably not concerned with it at all.

Then, there's no use getting flustered by myself! I'll focus on what we set out to do.

"All right, we're here."

"Where is here?"

A short distance north of the abandoned place we call home, there's an expansive field that few people visit. The dull colors of the flora are filtered by the mysterious gleam of low fog. The desaturated scene has a sort of ethereal dignity.

"It's called Phantom Meadow. As you'd expect, phantoms are attracted to the area. Including the phantoms of sounds."

"Let me guess. If you listen carefully, you can hear the voices of all these flowers."

"Pretty much."

"Interesting. I'd like to hear them too."

Raiko stoops down to the flat surface of the field, apparently not worried to stain her white skirt, and sprawls out on her back as if she plans on making the equivalent of a snow angel in the grass. Then she taps the empty space beside her to invite me to do the same.

That's not my usual method, but… it does seem pretty comfortable. I lay down at a short distance and cross my hands behind my head. Her presence sticks in the corner of my eye.

From this angle, I can hear the whistling of the breeze through the blades of grass by my ear. And the occasional chirping of a bird or two. Just the everyday murmurings of nature so far.

"…"

There. Out of nowhere, the volume suddenly spikes with a sound that doesn't belong.

A human might find it spooky, in the same way they'd find any phantom spooky, just because it's unfamiliar. But these are the least intimidating sounds to me. It's not scary when you think of it from their perspective. If anything, they're kind of like lost children.

I mean, they're not alive or anything. But if I can collect ones that are suitable for arranging, they'll be given 'life' soon enough.

"Got one~"

"Already?"

A flick of my wrist, and my keyboard plays it back for her. It's high-pitched, almost gratingly metallic, but with skittish undertones and a noticeable vibrato on the tail.

"So stirring," she remarks. "I get a tense and eager vibe from it, like it would work well in the turning point of a song right before the climax."

"Oh."

"Am I off the mark?"

"No, that's exactly what I was going to say."

In particular, I thought it would suit that very point in the new song I had composed. Putting the final touches on that was the main reason I had come out today.

Raiko's style seems so different from mine. Do we really think that alike? For some reason, it never fails to surprise me.

From the ground, gazing straight up at the sky, Raiko reaches out with one hand and grasps a fistful of air.

"How about up there?"

"The skies are also a useful place to search! If you go high enough from here, you can almost reach the door to the netherworld."

"It makes sense that phantom sounds would hang out there too."

"Yeah, it's a gold mine."

"…Hmm." She retracts her outstretched arm and stares pensively at her fist.

"What is it?"

"I didn't even notice it coming. I must be distracted."

I only realize that the first raindrop had landed on her hand when a second one lands with a splash on my cheek.

"Oh, come on…" Scowling in disappointment, I wipe it off with my sleeve. "So much for a nice atmosphere."

"I'd still say so. When the heavy clouds gather, and you get up close and personal with that sense of danger, that's such a great feeling."

"Hmm." I close my eyes and think about it for a minute.

"…Well, that's just my bias talking." I can tell she remembers the last time we were caught in the rain. "No need to go right now."

Another beat of silence. When this happens, it feels like I'm being passed the lead in a duet. Like she's leaving the decision to me.

"Actually, I don't think it's a bad idea. If there's a thunderstorm, it's better to be above it than below it."

The higher you rise above the clouds, the more muted and the more predictable the noise is. Besides, the whole point of last time was being able to handle it the next… Now, it should be as easy to deal with as any phantom sound.

"I like that attitude."

There's a faint rustling, and I open my eyes to find her already standing, briskly brushing off her clothes.

"In that case, why don't we make that our next stop?"

Before I know it, I'm being pulled by the hand straight from the reclining position into a light float.

"Whoa!"

My feet are dangling over the dull grass. I usually take this weightless feeling for granted. All of a sudden now, I get the sense I might fall if she lets go. Naturally, my fingers tighten around hers.

"All we have to do is beat the storm, right?"

With no time to waste, we're flying upwards through the cool, thinning air. It's a race against the "gods," she might say, aiming to make it as far above ground as possible before it starts to pour.

The early drizzle is like a shower of tiny bullets. Even though I'm a smaller mark, my dodging is rusty. I do manage to stay pretty dry, but I guess it's cheating to make it pass straight through me.

I pride myself in my dexterous fingers on the keyboard, but Raiko's body is much more fit on the grand scale. I'm watching her dance between the drops like it's nothing.

"How are you doing that?" I call out to her.

"Oh, it's just another rhythm to follow," she explains with a laugh. That's sort of cheating too.

"Should have figured!"

As the volume of the rain gradually increases, she stops to extend her arms, summoning a ring of thin red drum pads around her torso. But she doesn't pick up her drumsticks.

"Speaking of which. What do you think of this sound?"

The drummer positions her palm in the air over the first pad for a few seconds. Then she whisks it away, and a rush of noise escapes with a strong _fwoom_.

At first, it looks almost like what I do: playing without touching the instrument. But soon I realize she's controlling how the rain falls. The longer she holds it back, the more water pools above her hand to make the impact louder when it drops.

"Pretty clever… Recording the sounds of a storm to put in a song is one thing, but using them right in the moment is something else."

"You can record this too. I don't mind."

Raiko moves on to various other techniques in shorter bursts. The effect on the rhythm changes when she raises her hand higher or lower, or when she sweeps her arm across several pads for a light scattering of beats. It's entertaining to watch and to hear. I just hope I'm not staring like before.

"Sure. These would be good to remember."

She flips her fiery hair behind one shoulder, still in stylish form despite the dampening of the rain.

"You know, I've noticed that your keyboard never seems to run out of space."

"It doesn't. But it gets crowded and hard to organize, so I do clean out what I don't need."

"Like what?"

"Like the samples from that annoying reporter will be the first to go. I'd rather have samples of y-"

"Hm?"

"I mean… of something more interesting."

Ending her short recital, Raiko puts away her drum pads, leaving only her human-shaped body in a buoyant pose.

"Well, that's enough for now. Let's save room for phantasmal sounds."

Up to a point, the atmosphere has been growing darker the higher we go. Finally we're reaching the point where it starts to grow lighter again. I'd call it the soprano range of the sky.

Rising into view now are the four massive beams that mark the Barrier of Life. Their hollow wooden bases are rooted in the highest clouds, and if you trace them up, their tops frame the cloudless vista of the netherworld entrance.

Raiko presses forward and glides vertically along the edge of one pillar, beating me to the surface. It's not really necessary, but when I catch up, she catches me by the hand again to pull me to join her on the peak.

"There we go."

Here, we don't have to worry about the rain anymore. The only thing is adjusting to the air pressure, and that's no problem for me. Our ensemble used to play some of our most important shows here, so this place is like a second home.

A few moments pass. I look sideways at Raiko, and her profile is lit from behind against a hazy gradient of clear blue to silver. The tips of her bangs hang a little heavy with water, and her smile has a diagonal tilt.

"…Are you steady yet?"

What is that supposed to mean?

Oh, right… I glance down at her hand. I'm still holding on.

"Yeah. Sorry." As fast as possible, I drop it like a rock.

"Aha. Well, you don't _have_ to let go♪"

It's already too late. Point-blank, I'm struck by one of her charismatic winks.

"Gah…" And I can feel my face flush, as much as I try to hold it back.

"Cute," she feels the need to point out. "The color red suits you after all."

Rather than the gravity of the elevation, it's her teasing that makes me feel less steady. Why me!? Whenever she does that, I can't help but resent how I ended up as the target. It could have just as easily been one of my sisters.

Lunasa is a good match with her cool nature, and even I think she could stand to be flustered once in a while. Merlin is a good match with her fun-loving spirit, and she would definitely play along. But me, it gets me the most because…

I clear my throat, choosing to ignore her last comment for the sake of staying on track.

"Anyway, I think we're high enough!"

Once we quiet our voices - and my thoughts - it might be easy to describe this place as silent. But I know that's not true. There are phantasmal notes to capture. With my keyboard at the ready, I wait and listen.

But what I hear isn't what I expect.

"Huh? Is that some sort of string instrument?"

Phantasmal notes? No, it's too well-defined not to be someone deliberately playing a melody, a fluid pitch rising and descending back.

Since I'd just been thinking about my sisters, my mind turns to Lunasa. She and Merlin can be nosy, but they wouldn't have followed me here, would they?

What else would an instrument like that be doing all the way up here?

"Oh… I think I recognize it."

Raiko speaks up, lifting her feet off the pillar and motioning me in the direction of the music.

I drift along after her, but I have a funny feeling about this.

The sound isn't stationary, traveling eastward across the sky. It takes a bit of chasing to catch up with it. Eventually, sifting through a maze of mist, we come upon the source.

It's no phantom, but instead two living figures - a pair of girls I've never met before. One is stylish and tall, nearly as tall as Raiko. One is plain and small, even smaller than me.

The taller of the duo plucks three strings of a lute that run across her torso. The smaller strokes three strings of a harp that run across her skirt. Both of their instruments are radiating with a soft glow.

"Raiko…! It's been a while~"

The lutist greets my bandmate with a friendly face and a short flurry of notes. Her long pigtails dance behind her on the breeze.

"If it isn't the Tsukumos. You seem to be doing well for yourselves."

Raiko takes a familiar tone with them right away. She also makes it sound like the two girls are related. What are the odds of knowing two different musician families? When I think about it, I might have heard their name somewhere.

"Whoa, aren't you Lyrica Prismriver?" Peering wide-eyed, the harpist seems to know me better than I know her.

"Ah, of the famous Prismriver Sisters~" the first girl adds. "We look up to your example."

"Yeah? That means a lot♪" If they're fans of us, their rank just went up in my book.

"We heard you joined another band, Raiko, but we couldn't believe it! Even though we saw you first," the little harpist pouts. "So much for first-come, first-served!"

"We had so hoped to play together more with you. Raiko, ever a heartbreaker."

The mild-mannered lutist lets out a sophisticated giggle. Her comment makes me twitch at the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, girls, but the traditional scene just wasn't my style." Raiko plays it off slickly. "That said, you two are very promising. We found ourselves entranced by your music just now."

"There's more where that came from!" The little one crosses her arms with a tone of bravado that almost reminds me of… myself. It makes me weirdly self-conscious to hear it from this kid. "Just the other day, the red-white shrine maiden hired us for an upcoming festival. We'll be performing a play with a _menreiki_!"

"Why not come support us, all right?"

"The Hakurei Shrine, huh." Bravado or not, I'm a little impressed. "That's a pretty big deal."

Raiko is beaming with pride, planting her hands on her hips. "A full _tsukumogami_ ensemble. I wouldn't miss it!"

She only recently came into our circle. It's natural that she would have plenty of connections outside of it.

"So… old friends of yours?" I venture to ask once the two girls are far enough behind us. 

"I helped them get their start. Like me, they're now fully self-sufficient tools."

Of course, there were a lot of _tsukumogami_ who arrived here after that incident a while back. They must be pretty new, even though that one looked so mature.

"Then you were like a mentor to them."

"Right."

"Is that all?"

My question slips out fast. Her grin in response forms more slowly.

"…Yes, that's all."

"J-Just curious. You've listened to me talk about myself a lot, so…"

So I think I ought to be learning more about her. Maybe I should say, I want to learn more about her.

There's nothing weird about that. But is it weird that her answer is relieving?

"I feel a strong bond with them over our shared roots. They just started playing a couple of years ago, but they're getting much better."

"I guess they'll be our rivals soon enough."

Raiko nods in agreement, appreciating the spirit of friendly competition. She's probably inclined to put the emphasis on _friendly_ , while I'd put it more on _competition_. But at least we're on a close enough page.

"If that's what you think, then let's not stop practicing!"

"You want to practice?"

"Sure. We should head back to that stage, now that we can be alone."

The sky above the storm is transforming to purplish twilight, casting dappled shadows over my black-and-white keys. Upon returning to the same landmark of the barrier, the mood of the surroundings is much different. We hover in the center of the square stage formed by the four pillars.

It was a huge coincidence running into two other people up here, but it definitely seems deserted now. Not even fairies are frolicking around. No other musicians, and definitely no _tengu_.

"This is perfect. What a view."

Raiko withdraws her drumsticks from the belt of her skirt, but she doesn't use them right away. She raises one arm to shield her eyes from the cloud-stained sunset as she surveys the horizon.

"You know, if we wanted to practice, we could have gone back to the mansion," I note dryly.

She pauses in silence, leaving me staring suspensefully at the back of her head. Slowly, she turns in my direction to reveal a peculiar smile.

"Hm. I'm not sure I want it to end just yet."

"Want what to end?"

"Our date."

…

…

The phantasmal sound of a metaphorical bombshell goes off in my head.

"…This is a date!?"

"Haha. That's how I see it."

"But- But you just said it was practice!"

"It can be both. Music is life, after all."

Raiko's posture is as loose and confident as ever. She gives her sticks an ostentatious twirl in the air before finally putting them to use, tapping them skillfully against the casing of my keyboard.

Her rhythm is slow and strong and steady. Despite lacking the melody, I easily recognize the beat.

"Hey, that song you're playing…"

That was fast. She already has her part memorized.

"A love song, right?"

"Huh!?" Hearing that phrase suddenly catches me off guard, as if getting more flustered is even possible.

"The song you wrote. That's the sort of mood it has."

"Maybe, something like that." Feeling put on the spot, I avert my eyes half-heartedly. "Love songs are popular these days, so…"

"I see. Keeping a pulse on society."

"Yeah, sure."

Did she really buy that? Not even I believed myself.

"But when you watch others do something, you can't help putting your own spin on it. My motivation is always personal experience."

"Whatever works. We all have our techniques."

I fidget awkwardly with the cuff of my sleeve behind my back. I'm desperate to change the subject, but she's not allowing it.

The next sounds out of her mouth are crazy enough to be illusionary.

"For example♪ The more I fall for someone, the more passionately I'll be able to play this piece."

"Wait. What?"

She leans forward. Using her cupped hand, she brushes a tuft of hair away from my right ear, maybe so I can hear her better. And her red eyes lock straight onto me, glinting with the last bit of sunlight.

"That was today's goal. For me, at least."

"………"

My mouth hangs open without any words. What am I supposed to say to that?

Or rather, why can't I think of anything to say?

The drummer's touch lingers on my face, and I don't move away. The contact makes my spirit body feel more solid. I've gotten used to her constant skinship, to the point that I actually feel strange without it.

I'm not that dense. I've figured out by now what this feeling is. I just hoped no one else would.

It flowed out on its own through my keys, and I know how to read music.

_"Isn't the music the only answer you need?"_

But for some reason, I'm still fighting against it. Press and professionalism aren't the only problems. It's that phantom uncertainty that's been haunting me ever since Raiko came along.

I can't stand the feeling of being a step behind. How far does her teasing go? If she makes me admit it, what happens then? I haven't practiced that far ahead.

Somehow, I'm the one being played by an instrument. I don't want to lose!

As this dilemma continues to weigh on my mind, a looping _ostinato_ … the warm hand slides down in a curve from my ear to my chin. And her thumb raises to stroke my lower lip.

"Oh."

The feeling is… just light enough to seem natural. Just firm enough to seem purposeful.

Despite what some people think, you can get meaning out of a song without lyrics. It's the same for an action without words. What I'm getting from this is, for once, it's not a tease.

…

No way. Did she shift the progression that easily?

"Lyrica♪"

She turns the sound of my name into music itself…

"What…? Raiko…"

Underfoot, the thunder has started. A deep, low rumbling paints a distant soundscape of the storm to the south. Raiko's voice is a harmonious complement, practically a part of it.

Stray bits of static dance over me, running between the two of us over the bridge of her arm. It makes no real noise, but the phantasmal shivers are something I can feel and hear.

This is bad… This is bad.

I'll have to write it all over again. My 'romantic' song doesn't even begin to capture the timbre of this moment.

"…May I?"

Geez. The pounding heart, ringing up to my head, is definitely her doing.

It isn't like me to be this sentimental. I can't just stand here. I need to get myself together.

I feel her figure moving closer, cutting the distance inch by inch with every beat.

Then she stops halfway. It's my turn in the duet again.

My answer is…

♪

_Mm-hmm. That's what I wanted to hear._

"You guys will be away all day today, right?"

"Yes," says Lunasa. "I presume you and Raiko will be here rehearsing?"

I give her a casual nod. "Probably."

"Aw, it's always two by two lately," Merlin cuts in. "Won't you be lonely? We can come back early if you want!"

"No, no… You don't have to do that."

"Hmmm?" She blinks those round, inquisitive eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

"Now, Merlin, don't forget… that these two have a special relationship."

"Sis…" My eye twitches at Lunasa. Don't just say cheesy things with a straight face.

"This practice time is very valuable to them."

"Why's that? Because they have to make sure their instruments are in sync?"

"Moreover…" She bends her slim frame to whisper something in Merlin's ear.

"… _Oh!_ " Merlin claps her hands together for emphasis. Her voice couldn't possibly be any louder. "By rehearsing, you mean they're going to-"

My only mercy, the bow of Lunasa's violin seals her mouth with a light _thwack_.

"Leave it there, Merlin. I think we all understand."

"Hehehe~"

I want to disappear. Phantoms can do that, remember? If anyone else says something embarrassing, I'm out of here.

Hey. What's with that look, Lunasa!? That smug grin doesn't match your serious eyes at all!

My sisters are the only ones that know for now, but maybe even that was a mistake. It's always one person or another teasing me around here.

"Please, enjoy your… _rehearsal_."


End file.
